


Bare

by Viridian5



Series: Psycho Trip [3]
Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Dark fic, Drama, Farfarello Being Farfarello, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-28
Updated: 2003-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya fights Farfarello and himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Mission 13: Bruch-- Rain of Revenge," "Mission 18: Schuld-- Farfarello," and "Mission 22: Miteid-- Final Reconciliation."
> 
> This is third in the Psycho Trip series after "Lost" and "Hold," so expect more violence and darkness, this time scored to "Bitch," "Blow You Away (G.T.F.A.F.M.)" and "King of Negativity" from Pigface's _Easy Listening..._ I think the lyrics to "Blow You Away (G.T.F.A.F.M.)" would be especially apt... if I could make out more than 70% of them.

Aya faced off against Schuldig with his usual degree of success, which frustrated him but was better than-- Someone tackled him from the side and flung him down. As he spun and returned to his feet, katana bared, to face Farfarello, Schuldig grinned and sped away, leaving them alone. Aya had been maneuvered into coming here.

"I want nothing to do with you," Aya said.

"I know. You say that constantly." Then Farfarello struck.

Knowing how these bouts usually went, Aya tried to resist the battle madness, but it was so hard. The exertion, resounding ring of steel on steel, and adrenaline rush set his blood on fire and brought him to a place where he couldn't think or feel pain. It had started already, as a slice across his arm and blow to the head didn't bother him at all. Worse, he was aroused, his cock already half-hard with expectation, as past experience had trained it to be.

Boiling with hatred, Aya smashed his hilt into Farfarello's nose, smiling at the sound of cartilage crunching. Bleeding, the lunatic smiled back and tackled him again, throwing them both up onto the hood of a nearby car, knocking the air out of Aya, who was pinned under him. This close, with their limbs tangled, Aya's katana did him no good, so he dropped it nearby and tried to push the lunatic off him.

"You never feel as alive as you do now," Farfarello said as he licked Aya's gloved fingers as they tried to push his face away. "You never want to live as badly as you want to live right now. This is a gift."

Aya could feel how his struggling only made his captor more excited but wouldn't stop. "This is an obscenity." Since pushing did no good, he pulled instead and rammed the berserker's head into the windshield, then winced at the spray of broken glass flying across his face.

But the lunatic kept laughing. Farfarello pulled his head out, his face studded with shining glass, bright red blood dripping from it onto Aya's face and hands.

"Stop bleeding on me!" Aya growled. He heard more metal crunching under him as he tried to roll them off the hood, but the psychopath wouldn't budge, proving to be far weightier than he should have been.

Farfarello pressed down on him harder, smiling as he winced. "I can almost feel your pain. I want to do things to you that would make God weep, my rose." Then his movements became more sexual, as pressing turned into humping and he moved in to kiss Aya. With all the broken glass studding it, his face would cut Aya open.

Aya heard the familiar, creepy sound of Yoji's wire flying out just before it wrapped around Farfarello's throat and yanked him off of Aya. With the psychopath out of the way, Aya could see the look of horror and disgust on Yoji's face. It would have been far better for Farfarello to finish whatever the hell he'd been doing than for Yoji to see this.

Farfarello growled and snapped the wire off with a knife. The part wrapped around his throat remained. "Stay out of this, pussy."

"No." Yoji must have been disturbed indeed not to have a quip ready.

Aya picked up his katana with the intentions of stealthily taking Farfarello from behind but the badly dented metal hood beneath him made too much noise as he tried to shift himself off it. Farfarello glanced back at him and grinned. "Of course you're not satisfied yet. I'll kill him, and we can go back to playing."

Yoji's expression was priceless. As much as it horrified him to have a teammate hearing these sick sweet nothings, part of Aya reveled in finally having someone know the hell he'd lived with for the past few weeks.

The sudden screech of car brakes sent a shiver up Aya's spine in instinctive reaction. "Farfarello!" Crawford shouted from the car at the end of the alley. "We go now!"

"Fuck off! I'm busy!" Farfarello shouted back.

"Nagi, fetch him."

Farfarello's body shot down the length of the alley, with him cursing all the way. Yoji's wire skidded off what had to be the telekinetic force carrying him. The back passenger door slammed shut as soon as he disappeared into the car, which sped away.

Yoji stared at Aya. Deciding that staring back would be a waste of time, Aya slid off the hood instead, only now starting to feel all of his aches and pains. Once again, he had to be relieved that his coat hid his continuing state of idiot arousal. He vigorously dusted shards of glass and chips of bright yellow car paint off. Aside from Yoji finding out the sordid details of Farfarello's interest in him, he'd come out of this fight relatively unscathed.

Yoji said, "You have blood all over your face."

"Not all of it's mine."

"That's supposed to be a comfort?"

When Omi and Ken skidded up, they stared at Aya in shock too, even though they had no idea just how shocked they should be. Aya snapped, "Stop that."

  


* * *

As soon as they arrived home, Omi had grabbed Aya, sat him down, taken glass bits out of his face with tweezers, and cleaned the tiny wounds, then bandaged the shallow wound on Aya's arm once he noticed it. Now he frowned as he checked Aya's pupils, a process that had become depressingly familiar for Aya since this nightmare with Farfarello had started. "No concussion that I can see, though you should have one of us wake you once an hour just to be sure. You know the drill," Omi said, his touches bearable for being brief and brisk, utterly professional.

"Too well."

Then Omi made him take off his shirt to reveal his back, and he felt very uncomfortable under the steady, intense regard. "The bruising doesn't look too bad. You know how to take care of that kind of thing. I want you to do it. Take care of the cuts too."

They apparently thought him to be a masochist. "I will."

Omi cast him a wondering look before leaving the room. Yoji remained, sitting and smoking. He didn't look at Aya or say anything until Aya stood to leave, at which point he growled, "Sit down." At least Ken had already left.

Aya stayed in the room but remained standing. "Why do you need me around? You can smoke in silence without me."

Yoji ground the cigarette out in the ashtray with an unusual viciousness. "How long has this been going on?"

Aching and a little stiff, Aya grimaced as he put his shirt back on. His coat still had chips of yellow paint stuck in the back. "How long has what been going on?"

"Don't play dumb with me. It doesn't suit you. I saw him trying to rape you, and something tells me this isn't the first time." Yoji usually played stupid, but he was more cunning and perceptive than he appeared to be.

Maybe it would be better to get this over with, better to have Yoji react now than later. Because how long could he really hide this with Farfarello seeking him out and leading him away during every fight? "What do you want me to say? That he considers wounds, concussions, and broken bones to be a part of foreplay? That he sees me as a compatible lovematch who can give him what he wants?"

"Yes," Yoji answered with horror and disgust in his eyes.

"Then I just said it."

"How long has it been going on?"

"That time when he tried to pry my eye out was the first. This was the third fight."

"Did he--" He couldn't ask it, but Aya understood the question.

Should Aya make this less uncomfortable for him after he'd pried into something Aya hadn't wanted him to get involved in? Maybe a little. "Our pants always stayed on. He got off without that. So it wasn't really rape."

"Fuck, Aya."

"I think that's the destination he's heading for. He's said as much."

"You were going to keep this to yourself?"

"Would _you_ announce this to everyone you knew if you were in my place?"

Yoji ran his hand through his hair. "No. But we know now--"

The situation _could_ get worse. Aya should have expected that. "No. _You_ know now. No one else. Swear to me, Yoji."

"You need to talk to someone. Someone other than me."

"I'm sure Kritiker would be thrilled to find out that one of its enemies is obsessed with one of its operatives. They'd lay me out as bait in three seconds."

"All right, that's probably true--"

"How long do you think Kritiker would let me live if I told an outsider anything about our lives?"

"Not long."

"You and Ken are fucked up in your own ways--"

"Hey!"

"--and I never want to tell Omi any details about this."

Yoji shuddered, but answered, "And you just don't want to talk about it."

Figuring that to be self-evident, Aya just looked at him and breathed deeply.

Yoji nearly smiled. "I think this is the most I've ever heard you talk at once."

Aya had hoped to swear Yoji to silence before he left the room, but he didn't have to put up with this shit. As he turned, Yoji grabbed his arm, and he threw Yoji up against the wall and pinned him there in response. "Don't you _ever_\--"

Yoji gently stroked the side of his face, and he flinched away, his grip loosening enough that Yoji could break free. They stared at one another for a tense, heavy moment, then Yoji took out a cigarette and lit it. Blowing out an elegant plume of smoke, he looked Aya right in the eyes and said, "You know how to handle the rough stuff. Anything gentle...."

Aya couldn't let him finish that sentence. "You infringed. You didn't ask."

"Do you... _want_ him--"

"No!" How his body responded to stimulation had absolutely nothing to do with his wants. Hadn't Yoji noticed him fighting it?

"You don't deserve this, Aya."

Back to the presumption of masochism. "I know that. No one does."

"I'll tell the others that Farfarello is obsessed with you but not his motive. They've seen how he's been trying to rip you up. You don't have to face him alone."

"I'm no coward."

"No, you're a masochistic martyr with a guilt complex."

"Takes one to know one."

Yoji nearly smiled again, then said, "We can help."

"What would help is to kill him. Problem solved. I'm working on it." That wouldn't actually solve the whole problem, but at least Aya could repress the meaning of it all once he no longer had a lovestruck psychopath dogging his heels, trying to show him his true nature.

"It's a good start, but I don't think it would solve it." Too perceptive.

Even with the dark sunglasses in the way, Aya could see the concern mingled with the horror in Yoji's eyes. The concern stung worse, so Aya said, "I can take care of myself." He'd been doing it for years, and he preferred to. "Your concern and help aren't needed." And he didn't deserve them.

"I'm giving them to you anyway."

They could argue about it some more, but Aya didn't see the point, not when Yoji had that stubborn look on his face. "If you must." Aya's departure to his room was a strategic withdrawal, not a retreat or surrender.

Even he didn't believe that.

It didn't last long either, since Yoji had been picked to wake him hourly that night. Having Yoji watch him scared and outraged him all at once.

  


* * *

While he hadn't consciously worried about how the others would react to the truth, he soon realized that some part of him had given it some thought by his reaction to their quiet greetings and shifting eyes when he came down to work in the flower shop. Just as that part of him had feared, they looked at him differently now. Even Omi had the taint of pity and disgust in his expression. He felt disgusted, so why shouldn't they?

It shouldn't matter what they thought of him as long as teamwork didn't suffer over it. But it would, wouldn't it?

To Aya's relief, they didn't try to engage him in conversation during his shift. He didn't want to hear them fumble for words, and he'd talked more than enough last night and had nothing more to say.

After closing, Aya took the garbage out back. Instead of immediately returning to the shop, he stood and breathed, enjoying the solitude of the alley. He only had to handle garbage to get it.

"He wants you too, you know," a voice said from nearby.

Aya didn't want to face Schuldig armed with only a large bag of garbage, but he hardly had any choice. Besides, his katana didn't seem to be all that effective against the preternaturally fast telepath either.

"Fast, easy, that's me," Schuldig said as he leaned against the wall. "Nice apron."

Aya set the bag down. He knew that Schuldig wanted to manipulate and rattle him, and he had no intention of playing along. "Good night." He backed up toward the doorway so he could watch his enemy.

"Such a pain in the ass you are. C'mon, play with me."

At the doorway, Aya said, "I'm sure you do that fine on your own."

"_Yoji_ wants you. You didn't think his little intervention had pure motives, did you?"

Aya refused to play along. He would not. Schuldig lied all the time.... "What?" Aya asked.

"It's been subtle for him for a while, but once he saw you entwined with Farfarello on the car, well. If you could have heard his thoughts...." Schuldig licked his lips. "Suddenly he has total awareness of you as a sexual object and feels jealous all at once."

"I'm no object."

"Nice dream if you can keep it. He wants you. He wants to fix you and tame you and keep you. Oh yeah, and fuck you. All for your own good, of course."

It made sense of Yoji's recent behavior, but Aya didn't want it to. Schuldig lied. "Is there a reason why everyone is supposedly so interested in me lately?"

"It's because you don't want it. If you wanted it, none of us would give a damn."

"Stay away from our shop." Aya went through the door and locked it behind him. Damn it, he couldn't get away from them.

~ So you should try to enjoy it. We might finally leave you alone. ~

Or in pieces. "Get out of my head," Aya muttered.

~ Or in pieces. Love hurts. See you later. ~

"Something wrong, Aya?" Yoji asked.

"Does something have to be wrong? It was just a long day." As Aya walked away, he felt Yoji watching him. With concern? Lust? Annoyance?

Should he really be so surprised that he couldn't trust anyone? He should know that by now. Schuldig might be right or wrong--the telepath could tell the truth when it served his purpose--but it would be wise for Aya to be cautious anyway.

He wanted to visit his sister so badly. He had no one to talk to.

  


* * *

"--you know." It sounded like Schuldig.

How long had this been going on? Aya grabbed his katana and waited at the edge of the doorway.

"No, I don't know. How the hell would I know that?" Yoji sounded incredulous.

"Right. I forget sometimes that you people have to ask things to get information. Yeah, he is. Happens sometimes when a late bloomer turns into a vengeance-obsessed ascetic. Farfarello was his first. Isn't that sweet? You can imagine how thrilled Farfarello was when I told him."

Aya would kill him. Both of them. All of them. Whatever it took.

"Shit."

"C'mon in, Aya," Schuldig said, his voice dripping gleeful maliciousness. "Let's make it a party."

Shit. Aya walked in with his sword bared. Yoji turned to stare, then jumped as a bullet hit the wall a few millimeters where his head had been. Schuldig shrugged as he held a smoking gun. "You can't blame me for trying."

"Yes, we can," Aya replied. Yoji had his wire in his hands, ready.

"I still love that apron. Doesn't go with the sword, though."

"Leave."

"Balinese and I were having such a nice chat, too. Is this any way to treat someone who's taking care of your sister?"

Aya charged, but Schuldig leaped backward onto the frame of the open window, no doubt his route of entry too, saluted, and dove backward. When Aya reached the window, he saw no trace of the assassin outside.

"Aya," Yoji said, "don't even think about it."

"About what?"

"Giving yourself to them to get your sister back."

"I didn't." He knew better than to expect them to keep their word if he did.

"What I just heard doesn't change anything."

"The very fact that you just said that--"

"Aside from that! We'll never talk of it again!"

Aya's recent virginity seemed to bother Yoji more than it bothered him. He almost smiled. "Good."

Unfortunately, it didn't stop Yoji from giving him pitying looks. To try to stop it, Aya asked, "How long have you been meeting with Schuldig?"

"What? He showed up in here just a few minutes ago. For the first time. Shit. We need to talk to Omi about beefing up security. Schuldig came right in."

Aya decided to officially believe Yoji. What he actually thought was a different matter.

  


* * *

Aya had a fairly quiet week of distrusting Yoji and waiting for the next outrage from Schwarz before the other assassin team finally engaged them again. Farfarello headed toward him on a direct course, but Ken got in the way and fought him instead. It gave Aya no relief, though, because it felt like a postponement instead of a solution. Still, at least having Crawford as his opponent frustrated him in a less unholy way.

At the end, Aya was left with the uncomfortable and familiar thought that Schwarz let them live. If whatever purpose they unknowingly served for Schwarz was ever achieved, they might find out what those freaks could truly do.

Aya walked into his apartment and tossed his coat on the chair but then felt something wrong, out of place, so he unsheathed his katana. "This is twice we've been interrupted. Your teammates are very rude," Farfarello said from the corner. "Good. You don't have your leather hide on. Skin _is_ one of the tastiest parts."

Farfarello was in his _home_, had dragged their dirty business into the closest thing Aya had to a sanctuary. Stolen his sister, fucked with his body and head.... "I'm going to kill you," Aya growled. He had no safe haven as long as the madman lived.

"You wanted to kill me before. Will you kill me more now?"

"Now I'll enjoy it more."

"Yes, hate me while you want me. It's beautiful." Farfarello ran forward, and Aya riposted the sword strike with his katana.

"I don't want you at all."

Over the clang of blades meeting, the psychopath said, "Your lips say no, but your soul screams yes."

"My soul is screaming as it shrinks away from you in horror."

"Close enough."

"Get out of my home!"

"How could you still think that a home is a sanctuary? You, of all people. Home is the place where you keep the things you care about and let down your guard. Of course it's not safe. That's why I don't keep a home anymore."

Reminded of what had happened to his family, Aya fought harder and more viciously. Farfarello laughed.

From the doorway, Yoji yelled, "How the hell did he get in here?"

"Guess. And give them some privacy, you rude boys," Schuldig answered right before he shut the door, leaving himself and Weiß out in the hallway.

Aya vaguely heard gunfire and crashing from the hall but barely noticed it over the sawing of his breathing and pounding of his heart. His earlier aches and fatigue forgotten, he spun and struck and deflected and leapt against his opponent, treasuring the jarring feel of each hit he landed on Farfarello, connection. They moved too quickly and viciously to think. Feathers flew as one of his dodges spared him from one of Farfarello's strikes but left his pillow vulnerable. Aya bared his teeth at the flare of a sudden shallow cut on his bare right arm. The psychopath bared his teeth right back, ducked under his guard, and threw the both of them at the wall, knocking a nearby shelf over with a loud crash.

Aya grabbed and kneed him, then went stiff at the feel of leather and rough skin, a tight fist, wrapped around his cock. The ripping sound he'd vaguely heard and paid no attention to had been the psychopath tearing open his fly to get access. Being rather attached to that appendage, Aya didn't move.

Farfarello straightened up and smiled, whispering into Aya's ear, "You're slick with lust for me.... I feel very close to you right now." He smelled like sweat, steel, blood, and madness. "I've been rough with you, and sometimes I got off and just left you. We're going to do this the right way this time."

Aya moved a little, hoping to get free, but it only made him harder in the manacle of his opponent's fist. "You really don't have to."

"I do." He started to move his fist and occasionally caressed the head of Aya's cock with his thumb, which made Aya bite his lip to avoid whimpering. "Very close. We both died and came back under different names. They don't see you, but I do, and I know you."

Aya didn't think he'd ever been so hard in his life. "No."

"You're so much easier to see without the coat." Farfarello sucked on Aya's right nipple through his shirt, and Aya's hips rocked forward without his brain giving permission first. In the midst of being jerked and sucked, utterly manipulated, he stood there horrified but also helped in his degradation, like the wanton slut he was turning out to be. His brain screamed out its no, but his body didn't seem to give a damn. "Shame is good," the psychopath said. "It adds spice. Open your eyes, Abyssinian. If you don't, I'll give you a surprise you might not like so much."

Afraid but nearly mindless with lust, Aya opened his eyes and watched Farfarello drop to his knees, lick Aya's cock like a treat, then slide his wet, obscene mouth down the length of it right before he pulled his restraining hand away. Aya came so hard that his head hit the wall hard and he nearly blacked out. It felt like lightning coursing through his body, wonderful and horrible.

He came to with the psychopath lapping at his cock and felt dimly surprised that his final thrust hadn't taken the back of Farfarello's head off. They were lying on the floor in the wreckage of Aya's apartment, Aya's life.

"Doubly mine now," Farfarello crooned, sounding hoarse, then he plucked a white feather from Aya's hair. "My own fallen angel."

Aya knew that he hadn't fallen so much as been pushed.

The door banged open. "Farfarello," Crawford said, the telekinetic boy at his side.

"Shit," Farfarello answered. Shaking a little as the adrenaline rush left him, Aya reached for his katana.

"I told you about this. I forbade you."

"So?"

"Nagi?"

The boy grabbed Farfarello with telekinesis and yanked him away. Aya's attempts to take advantage of the situation gained him only the dull ring of his katana hitting whatever force surrounded the lunatic. Nagi pulled him out of the room that way.

Crawford glanced at Aya's partially undressed body, then said, "This will no doubt make him more obsessed with you--I can't see for certain--but at least Schuldig won't be helping him now. Good night." As Crawford walked away, Schuldig followed almost meekly.

Aya wanted to scream, "That's _it_?" but didn't. What good would it do?

The others crashed into the room just after he'd grabbed his coat from the wreckage and belted it closed around him. "That kid held us down...." Yoji said. "Aya, you okay?"

"As much as can be expected."

"Aya-kun, your room...." Omi said.

Had been devastated. "It's only a place." Nowhere was safe. He should have learned that before, but he certainly knew now. "I don't own much that isn't replaceable." The objects he'd truly loved had been destroyed with his family home, which had taught him the transitory and fragile nature of things.

He would not think about what else had been demolished here.

Yoji looked worried, perhaps by his words or tone of voice. Ken asked, "What the hell just happened?" Ken had a swelling bruise on his cheekbone.

"Farfarello and Schuldig crossed the line, and Crawford slapped them down for it," Aya answered. Esett obviously had plans for Weiß.

The others looked subdued. It had to hurt them to see how helpless they had been.

Join the club.

"I'll shower, then sleep on the couch," Aya said. The discomfort should do him good. Sheathed in Farfarello's mouth, he'd found some of the oblivion he craved, but the price was too high. He ignored his teammates' looks and left the room. It was fortunate that he didn't give a damn what people thought of him, because he could see how time-consuming and exhausting it would be to keep up appearances.

In the shower, his stupidly sensitized skin tingled under the spray of water, while his bitten bottom lip stung. Unbelievable that his body would want more. He washed the blood and come away quickly, got out, and dressed in an old pair of pajamas.

Someone, probably Omi, had left a pile of blankets and pillows near the couch. Aya put them together on it in a way that better resembled a nest than a bed and settled into them, trying to get a little comfortable. The faster he fell asleep, the less opportunity he had to think of what had just happened. By morning, his body should feel normal again.

Yoji walked in and sat on the couch near Aya's feet. "Somebody got off in there. Maybe two somebodies."

Dammit. "I'm too tired for this shit. Are you accusing me of something?"

"I don't get you."

"What's wrong: I'm not behaving like you think a victim should? I really want to be left alone and sleep, Yoji."

He had the gall to look offended. "Do you _want_ to be saved?"

Aya's answer came to him immediately. "I want to save myself."

 

### End


End file.
